


Wish It Never Came To This

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Don't Think About It, Don't Over Think About It [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Newt is an 'accidental' jerk, Upset Thomas, gally is new to the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gally is new to the relationship with Newt and Thomas. Newt spends all his time trying to make Gally feel comfortable and accepted, but forgets all about Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish It Never Came To This

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sydney! Thanks for the idea! And I hope you enjoy it! I think I wrote this 4 different time because I couldn't get it right. Oh well it's finally done!

Thomas frowned as he looked at his phone. 

'Going out to dinner with Gally. Don't wait up.'

Thomas locked his phone and turned the stove off.

'So much for romantic dinner together'. he thought miserably to himself. 

He looked to the half cooked meal on the stove and walked away. He suddenly wasn't hungry. 

He walked to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. Rubbing his face into the closes pillow, the manly smell of Gally hit him and he sighed.

He rolled over and turned on the TV.  
Barely getting through half an hour of the movie before falling asleep. 

~~  
"-So I jumped and broke my leg in 3 different places and had a cast on for 6 months!" Newt's laughed.

Gally shook his head, but smiled. His boyfriend could be an idiot at times. 

"What'd Thomas say about that?" The tall boy asked.

"Told me i was a bloody madman. Threatened to break my other leg if I did anything like that again."

Gally laughed.  
"Sounds just like him-" he was cut off when someone sat next to him. The feminine perfume was a dead give away. Teresa. 

Someone sitting next to Newt caught his eye. He looked over to the Asian man. 

"What're you two bloody doing here?" Newt asked. 

Minho shrugged, stealing a chip from the blonde's plate.  
"Eh. Not much. Saw you from the street and decided to drop in unannounced. Where's Tommy?" 

"Firstly we're on a date, and you're intruding. And secondly, only I can call him Tommy." Newt frowned, moving his plate out of the Asian's reach.

"Yeah yeah. But where is he?" Teresa asked, looking around the restaurant for her best friend.  
~~

Thomas woke up sometime later to a hand running through his hair. 

"Hey Tommy. Do you mind moving over, I want to sleep next to Gally." Newt smiled at him.

Thomas frowned and scooted over. He turned his back to his boyfriends.

"Thanks, babe." Gally said jumping onto the bed. 

Thomas tried to ignore the sound of his boyfriends making out and the sound of Newt's cute giggles. 

This continued for some time before Thomas heard whispering.  
"We should get some bloody sleep. We don't want to wake Tommy up." He heard Newt say in between kisses.

"C'mon. Just a quickey?" Gally asked sexually.

A needy moan escaped Newt's thoat.  
"No. I don't want to wake him up."

"Please?" Gally grumbled. 

"Goodnight, Gally." Newt replied with a smirk. 

The light was turned off. Leaving the room dark, the only light seeping In was from the full moon outside. Bright and radiant as ever. 

'Just go to sleep Thomas.' Thomas thought to himself as he held back the tears that were fighting to be released. 

'Ugly. Useless. You can't even hold down a damn job.' 

Thomas frowned. His stupid brain was right, he couldn't hold down a job. He got fired 5 weeks ago, because he was stressed and kept screwing everything up.

At the time Gally was freshly new to the relationship, He was a little (a lot) awkward and nervous, his nervousness would quickly turn into anger, and he'd take it out on Thomas. Thomas would spend every night wondering what he had done wrong.

Newt started spending all his time with Gally, leaving Thomas out of things, never inviting him out on dates, or to hang out with their friends.

Thomas wiped his nose on his sleeve, and rubbed his face into the pillow, he might as well get some sleep.  
~~

He woke up early the next morning to cook breakfast. 

"Mornin'" Gally woke up first, wrapping his arm around Thomas' waist and kissed his cheek. 

"Good morning." Thomas forced a smile.

Gally tilted his head.

"What's wro-" he was cut off by Newt entering the room.

"There you are! Tommy, Gally and I will be late home from work. We're meeting up with teresa and the guys at the library."

Thomas' eyes lit up.  
"Oh! Can I come with you?"

Newt frowned.  
"We have to wake up at 5 tomorrow morning, so that means dinner and bed early."

Thomas felt tears prick his eyes but nodded.  
"Yeah, right. Sure. Dinner will be ready when you get back."

Newt sighed his relief.  
"Thanks Tommy, that's why you're awesome. Ready to go Gally?"

Gally nodded.

"What about breakfast?" Thomas said, but was ignored.

"Cya tonight." Newt said kissing the younger boy on the cheek. 

Gally waved to Thomas then followed after the blonde.  
~~

Newt and Gally sat down at the table in the library. 

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Newt smiled. 

Alby frowned to the two new-comers.

"Where's Thomas?" He asked.

"Tommy? He's at home cooking dinner-"

"Cooking? We were ALL meant to meet up! What the hell is going on with you guys?" Teresa snarled.

"What's that suppose to mean? Nothing is going on." Gally snapped.

"I haven't spoken to Tomboy is weeks. WEEKS, Newt. Me an him used to speak every night." Minho glared. 

"I seen him yesterday Out shopping and he looked horrible. I had to call out his name 4 times before he even looked at me." Alby frowned.  
"You 2 need to go home and talk to him."

Newt looked Gally and frowned.

"Let's go." He stood up and stretched out his hand for Gally to take.

Gally nodded and took the blonde's hand.  
~~

"I feel bloody terrible. I didn't even realise." Newt frowned. 

"Me either." Gally replied. 

As they entered the house they heard crying.

Entering the kitchen, they saw Thomas stirring something on the stove. His shoulders were shaking. 

Newt's heart dropped. He stepped forward quietly and wrapped his arms protectively around Thomas' waist. 

Thomas jumped and spun around fast.  
"It's alright. It's just us." Newt smiled sadly.

"Newt? You scared me." Thomas whispered, wiping furiously at his damp, red cheeks. 

Newt grabbed his wrists softly.  
"I'm sorry, Tommy. My Tommy. I didn't even realise how we treated you. What kind of boyfriend am I-" he sniffled. 

"No! No. Don't worry about it. I'm fine-" 

"No, you're not Thomas." Gally sighed. 

Thomas looked to the taller male.

"I didn't want to be selfish, you had just joined this relationship, you were adjusting."

Gally frowned and stepped forward.  
"It wouldn't have been selfish, Thomas." 

Newt moved in closer resting his head on Thomas' shoulder.  
"C'mon, let us make it up to you. We'll show you how sorry we are." Newt smirked into Thomas' neck. 

Gally smiled, kissing Thomas passionately.  
"C'mon. Tom." He whispered, leading Thomas to the room.

Newt smiled, turned off the stove and followed after his boyfriends.


End file.
